Relapse to drug and food seeking presents a significant public health concern. Drug and food-paired cues contribute to relapse. We previously observed that environmental enrichment (EE) has a profound ability to reduce sucrose cue-reactivity in a rat model of relapse. This proposal aims to provide a better understanding of how EE reduces sucrose cue-reactivity. In Aim 1 we will examine the effect of microinjection of a dopamine D1 receptor agonist into the nucleus accumbens core on sucrose cue-reactivity in rats that have experienced either acute or chronic EE. In Aim 2 we will measure levels of phosphorylation states of DARPP-32, a key mediator of dopamine signaling, in the nucleus accumbens core as well as in several other brain regions. Embedded in the design of both Aims is assessment of the effects of abstinence duration, as time-dependent increases in cue-reactivity (incubation of craving) may be a critical factor driving relapse. Beyond the goal of identifying neural substrates of addiction as a means to informing novel addiction therapies, the studies will be conducted as a means to expose undergraduate researchers to the scientific process. Engaging the students in this way will enhance their research experiences and the research environment at Western Washington University.